<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call me maybe by ravenpuff1956</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952548">Call me maybe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956'>ravenpuff1956</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Crushes, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Goldstein sisters run a hotline, Miscommunication, Phone Sex, and they were ROOMMATES, just trust me okay, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenpuff1956/pseuds/ravenpuff1956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s not going to do it. </p>
<p>No ones so desperate to ring a sex line. He is certainly not that desperate. Newt is going to chuck the number in the bin.</p>
<p>Jacob can have his way of getting through quarantine, but he’ll stick with his. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katisfania/gifts">Katisfania</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!!</p>
<p>New story alert! And this one is decidated to the lovely Katisfania! She made me a beautiful piece of artwork a few weeks ago, so I only thought it was best to return the favour &lt;3<br/>This little three shot is inspired by one of her beautiful- and sexy- drawings. Find out how to find the artwork in the note at the end!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>2020 quarantine is destroying Newt Scamander. He is a man used to going on multiple holidays a year. He is a man who loves a cheeky pub visit. He would call himself an introvert, but he loves the outdoors and exploring the world. But because of a certain virus all of his year's plans have been put on hold. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least he’s not going through it alone. His roommates - his brother and his best friend, Theseus and Jacob - seem to be going through the same slump. Their apartment, which always seemed to be a spacious size, seems to be getting smaller every day…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At least Theseus has a girlfriend he can go see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> And Jacob has gone through about a bazillion recipe books. Possibly a bazillion and one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say, Newt has eaten well this year. And he hasn’t done much else. As well as getting caught up on all the Netflix shows his friends have been going about, Newt might have gained a couple of pounds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he doesn’t done much else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He may be going insane. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt pops another piece of popcorn in his mouth as their apartment door opens. Theseus comes in, taking his mask off, his face red underneath it. Newt grins into his afternoon snack. If only they were making masks that could cover hickeys. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Theseus,” Jacob greets his brother, amiable as always, “How was Leta?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She was great thanks,” Theseus replies far too cheerfully for someone in 2020, “How goes the baking?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob’s been in the kitchen all day. Newt has no idea what he’s making, but he does know he can’t wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Jacob replies happily, “These vanilla, pumpkin cupcakes actually taste pretty great,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about lazy-pants over there?” Theseus says, making no attempt to lower his tone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s up to season two,” Jacob replies, with an exaggerated sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You both know I can hear you,” Newt calls disgruntled from his spot on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How goes the 'work' Newt?” Theseus asks, sitting on the arm of the settee next to Newt’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In response, Newt takes a piece of popcorn from the bowl laying on his chest, throws it in the air, and catches it on his tongue. He then throws another piece up and to the other end of his couch, and his spaniel, Pickett, lazily catches it, crunching the kernel between his jaws. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Newt praises him, throwing the chocolate brown pooch a kiss which he accepts with a nose lick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Father would be proud,” Theseus chides him, his voice dripping with sarcasm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shoots him a glare. His brother knows their father was never pleased with his decision to become a zoology professor, instead of law just like him and Theseus. His father also never approved of his constant traveling. Or his lack of a pretty, rich, well-connected girlfriend that can sit on his arm during Christmas dinners and university functions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want Theseus?” Newt turns back to the TV. It’s not at all helping his mood to be reminded of his claim to fame as the mistake of the family. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Leta and <em>I</em> have been talking,” Theseus claps him on the shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bloody fantastic,” Newt mutters under his breath. Jacob chortles from the kitchen, clearly listening in to their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theseus shakes his head, puffed with the responsibility all coupled people seem to take on to match up other people. Even <em>happily</em> alone people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brother, you need to get laid,” Theseus says, with a completely straight face. Newt’s popcorn bowl threatens to keel over as he begins to hack. Pickett’s ears pop up, alert to his masters distress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Theseus, what the fuck!?” Newt splutters, catching stray pieces of popcorn that had seen fit to escape and catch on his jumper. Jacob is practically howling by the sink. Newt gives him the finger- the American is usually on his side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re bored, you’re restless, if you’re not going to date you might as well have a good shag,” Theseus says as simply as a meteorologist on the news, “Although I stick by my recommendation of Bunty,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Newt states sternly. Bunty’s nice enough, a family friend and they completed the same uni course together. But he kissed her on the cheek once to say goodbye, and she followed him round like a lovesick puppy for months. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, not Bunty,” Theseus irately swipes a piece of popcorn, “But yes to you getting out there,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how you expect me to ‘get out there’ in the middle of a damn pandemic, Theseus,” Newt snaps back moodily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s at this point Jacob decides to jump in before the brothers resort back to their childish, squabbling selves. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, <em>alright</em>, break it up the pair of you,” Jacob pushes Theseus good-naturedly off the armrest, “Go have a shower, you smell like hand sanitiser,” He shoos the older man away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theseus grumbles his way to the bathroom, and Newt’s keen ear picks up something that suspiciously sounds like ‘inconsiderate’ and ‘arsehole’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“<em>Twat</em>,” Newt mumbles, throwing another piece of popcorn into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the worst idea,” Jacob says casually, reaching over to grab a handful. Newt swings the bowl away, mortally offended that his best friend would side with his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not seriously saying I join Tinder, eharmony, or shittysingles.com or something,” Newt grumbles, with a weak sort of venom injected into his voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t help feeling a little bit bitter. His brother always got the women, and Jacob’s endless friendly attitude means he’s never short of admirers. The most serious relationship Newt ever had was in high school and Leta is now happily in love with Theseus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks to the damn coronavirus, Newt doesn’t think he’s spoken to a real-life woman for at least four months. He’s seen them, for sure. And there’s one in their building that’s really quite pretty. But Newt could never stand a chance... someone that beautiful would never fancy him in a million years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not suggesting that at all,” Jacob whips a piece of paper out of his pocket, that has an old baking recipe written on the back, “I’m suggesting you call this number,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt blinks down at the random numbers, the fresh ink shining up at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going on some blind zoom date,” He shakes his head, attempting to shove it back to his friend. Jacob chuckles darkly, however, curling his hand around his own. Newt winces as the sharp paper digs into his palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not a woman’s number mate, well it kinda is,” Jacob snorts at his own little joke. Newt huffs, giving Picket a curt pat. He’s never been a fan of being out of the punchline.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not interested in one of your failed dates,” Newt mutters, stuffing a load of popcorn into his mouth and munching down noisily. Someone into Jacob would never go for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a hotline Newt, get off your high horse,” Jacob swats him on the shoulder, smiling in a crude kind of way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That gets Newt’s attention. He sits up, studying his friend. There is no hint of a lie in the American’s features. Only a slightly naughty expression that he hardly ever sees on the portly man. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A sex line?” Newt unconsciously lowers his voice, “Why the hell would I want to call for some sort of verbal porn?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But even as he says the words Newt can see that it’s an intriguing possibility. His hand is getting rather boring. And he’s sure his computer is getting tired of all the explicit content he’s looked up during these long, dry months. Sex over the phone is rather the ultimate social distancing sex after all. And it comes with the added benefit that the Newt doesn’t have to worry about getting rejected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just think about it alright?” Jacob smiles like he can read Newt’s mind, “There’s one girl on there- whoo she’s fine,” He fans himself, staring off into the distance at some imaginary lady. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt has to look away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s never been more glad their bedroom walls are thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Her voice is you mean,” Newt says in an undertone. Jacob gives him a snooty look as if he has the upper hand. Not that Newt’s too impressed. There’s not many prizes to be handed out when you’ve got the upper hand in phone sex. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes using your imagination is even better,” Jacob wiggles his eyebrows “You can pretend it’s that brunette doll across the hall you like so much,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah maybe,” Newt says, trying to sound as disinterested as possible. He’s somehow more horrified his friends noticed what must be he’s not so subtle staring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because he’s not going to do it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No ones so desperate to ring a sex line. He is certainly not that desperate. </span>
  <span>Newt is going to chuck the number in the bin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Jacob can have his way of getting through quarantine, but he’ll stick with his. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That’s what he tells himself all afternoon. It’s what Newt tells himself as he plugs his phone in to charge. It’s what he tells himself when he stares up at his bedroom’s dark ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is so stupid,” Newt whispers, throwing his pillow against his face, “I don’t have to do this,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turns his head. He hid the number in the sideboard instead of destroying it like a normal person. Newt grits his teeth. If Theseus ever finds it in his room, and rings it he’s never going to live it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet his curiosity won’t disappear. If anything, thanks to the darkness and the lateness of the hour, Newt’s interest sizzles louder in his stomach. His phone lays a dull instrument on his bedside table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would be oh so easy to pick it up. Type in the number…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt turns on his bedside lamp. Picks up his phone. Puts it down again. Pulls out the number. Crunches it into a ball. Rolls it out flat again. Does his best to go to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But no. Newt’s not tired at all. And, as much as he doesn’t like to admit, he’s really horny. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bugger it,” He mutters, picking up his phone. The numbers that Jacob wrote down that morning are smudged, but none the less readable. It is one in the morning. His roommates will be asleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone makes some mistakes in quarantine. Some people cut their hair. And apparently Newt is going to call a hotline. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can think twice, he punches in the numbers and his phone begins to ring.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt hears a person pick up on the other line. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their feminine breathing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is where any normal person should say ‘hello’ so then they could say ‘sorry, wrong number’. Instead Newt’s throat is dry and scratchy. He’s sure if he had spoken he would have sounded like a prepubescent teenager. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he doesn’t. Just hangs on to his phone, waiting for the sex to happen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello honey,” It’s an American voice on the other line, as smooth and sweet as candy, “There’s no need to be nervous- welcome to the Nightly Witch Hotline, how can we help you tonight?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Um...I,” Newt unsticks his tongue from the tip of his mouth, “This might have been a mistake,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman laughs. A light fluttery thing. Newt’s stomach flips, his cheeks reddening. She’s clearly making fun. But he kind of likes it. Though maybe ‘like’ isn’t the night word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so honey,” She giggles, “You don’t sound like a person who would dial a number on accident,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt swears under his breath. It’s like this person can read his mind. When he shuts his eyes, Newt can imagine a woman lying beside him. She sounds bright and bubbly- like a piece of cotton candy. He’s imagining a buxom blonde who has a smile on her face. Not Newt’s type at all- but then it is just his imagination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know… how this works or anything. Do I start talking sexy to you?” Newt babbles like an idiot. He’s normally not this articulate. But his pulse is pounding even though it’s as easy as one swipe to halt their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, no, I’m just your operator for tonight,” The woman laughs again. Her voice is like melted butter on hot toast. No wonder she got the job. Newt wonders vaguely if this is the woman Jacob likes to listen to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what- how does this happen then?” Newt asks, biting the end of his thumb nail anxiously, “Do I have to call a different number or something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He really hopes not. He barely called this one. If he’s given a new one Newt’s not sure he’s going to be able to do this. He'd just be able to say he rang a hotlines operator, instead of the full deal like a horny, single, coward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No sweetie, I’ll put you through to someone else,” The woman says with a smile in her voice, “I’ve got someone who will be perfect for you,” Newt gets the feeling that she’s not talking to him anymore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly he’s imagining an old fashioned call centre. Something out of 1940s wartime- dozens of women with their neat updos and focused brows waiting by old dial up phones for a call. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I…” Newt wets his lips, “Pay now or pay after?” He’s never really considered how much a hotline costs before. He really hopes this isn't some scheme that’s about to cost him his whole bank account. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think for you honey, the first one will be on the house,” The woman chirps. Newt stutters his thanks. Good god, is this really happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll patch you through,” The woman says flirtatiously, “Have fun!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The line goes blurry. Newt tries desperately to come up with some sauve line to start them off with. Even though he’s never going to meet this woman in his life, and it’s an experience most people pay for...For some reason he still wants to impress her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello?” Newt says once the line finally stops buzzing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” A different woman replies. She’s also American, but she doesn’t sound as sweet. There’s something strong about her voice. Powerful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt swallows. Fuck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now she sounds like his type. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never done this before,” Newt says scratching the back of his head, “How do we even start?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman chuckles. Not like a fairy princess, like the woman before. A dark lusty thing. Newt has a image of an evil queen, her gorgeous raven black hair falling in sharp waves around her shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus, a mere laugh shouldn’t make him aroused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got a virgin,” She laughs again. Newt squirms at her mocking tone. And yet he’s hanging on her every word.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No…” Newt blushes, embarrassed, but in a nice way. Like a tipsy flush when you’ve started to go down the road of one too many. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alight then, whatever you say,” She teases him with a spark of something that makes his blood sizzle, “My names Poppy- what’s yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fake name, Newt thinks immediately. No ones called Poppy anymore. But he’s glad to not have to call someone Madame Pompadour. Although Madame on it’s own, does sound interesting... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a name sweetheart?” Poppy asks him huskily. Newt’s whole body clenches. Why the hell has he never tried to date any American women before now? After the world stops having a meltdown he must start taking more trips across the pond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fido,” Newt whispers, figuring his middle name is as good an alias as any. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She snorts. Newt presses his sweaty phone against his ear. This Poppy sounds like she could ruin him- and he loves it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, <em>puppy</em>,” Poppy mocks him in a gentle tone, “What are you wearing?’ Newt’s cock strains against his pyjama bottoms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, isn’t that my line?” He asks her, equally hating and loving how small he sounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s really no point in asking,” Poppy murmurs huskily, “You see I’m not wearing anything,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt can’t help the groan that leaves his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A mental picture brushes into his brain. Two weeks ago the air conditioning broke on their floor. It was mind-numbingly warm, and him, Jacob and Theseus were taking in turns to get ice to put behind their fan. Newt was prepping himself to face the boiling enclosed space of the elevator, when someone banged into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt had spun around only to come face to face with his incredibly attractive neighbour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her dark hair was pushed back by some yellow fabric she’d contorted into a headband. Her face was flushed underneath her mask, and her dark, deep brown eyes almost scared. She was probably embarrassed as hell to have broken the 1.5m social distancing rule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry!” They both chirped loudly in that reflective British way which could mean everything from an actual apology to ‘fuck you’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt had wet his lips under his own mask, the sweaty sheen covering his body reaching boiling point as he took her in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was wearing a white long singlet, that was so old and over-washed it was sheer. It hung over her dark blue booty shorts that barely covered her tight arse. Newt remembers clenching his hands into a fist, so tightly it hurt. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully for his nerves she was wearing a matching blue bralette, but even that left little to the imagination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt let her ride the elevator before him- the small space only allowed one under their apartment's rules, and she did so without a word, still blushing and also a little shaky. She was- of course- the beautiful neighbour Jacob was teasing him about that morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was so damn easy to pretend the woman of his dreams was ‘Poppy’ on the phone to him right now. That her wistful collarbones he got a peek at were free of fabric. That her creamy pale skin was pressed against his. In his head, the soft bare curves of her thighs straddled his waist. Her mask was gone, and Newt could see her beautiful face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God,” Newt gasps, his hand sliding beneath his pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite sweetheart,” Poppy purrs, “And you didn’t answer my question,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What question,” Newt asks, honestly puzzled. His mind has turned to slush. All he can feel is his hand on his cock and all he can hear is her voice in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you started without me, Fido?” Poppy asks, her voice dangerously low. Newt gulps. Shit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” He admits guiltily, “You’re just so…” Newt doesn’t have the words to describe it. He didn’t think it would be this sexy. It’s just a phone conversation after all. But it’s like he’s been booted into another world; where it’s just him, her and the strength of his imagination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t about me Fido, it’s about you,” Poppy says back coolly, “Did I say you could touch yourself?” Newt imagines his neighbours lips. How they would purse in disapproval of him. The fire in her eyes as she berated him .</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His body floods with shame, but for some reason it makes him only harder. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Newt admits gingerly. His hands shake with tension- as if she can actually see him, and know if he continues to stroke himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then take your hand out of your pants and listen to me,” Poppy orders him firmly, “Are you going to do as I say?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>God, Newt had no idea this was his thing. But yes, yes it really seems to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, whatever you say,” Newt agrees breathlessly, following her instructions to a ‘T’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His cock presses painfully against his stomach, but he ropes his fingers together so he can’t be tempted. As if his tempress wasn’t lying by his ear at this very moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy,” Poppy murmurs, and Newt’s chest flourishes with heat. He squirms on the mattress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It should feel demeaning to hear her call him that- something that he would call Picket who is a dog. But instead he just finds it incredibly hot. Newt’s hands tremble. He’s not sure he can go too much longer without touching himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Poppy, please,” He croaks. If she were really here, he’s sure a single touch would push him over the edge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Since you ask so nicely,” Poppy clearly smiles. A bead of sweat drips down Newt’s cheek and tickles his chin. If he thinks hard enough he can just about pretend it’s a slither of her hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just over your pants,” Poppy says quietly, “Like it’s me, touching you for the first time,” Newt lets his hand gently palm his erection. He moans and her breathing grows thick in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Poppy murmurs, and Newt presses down harder, biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to bleed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I?” He asks desperately, hoping that he’s not being impertinent. Or does she want him to be impertinent? Newt really doesn’t care right now, all he wants to do is to take his cock in his hand. Or even better- for her to take his cock in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me that much?” Poppy asks silky, and almost a hint shyly. Newt barely notices the crack in her character and utters a stream of needy assents. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on Fido,” Poppy urges him with a saucy grin, “I want to hear you cum,” Newt almost sobs in relief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Newt whimpers, he’s so close he can feel it, “Please just a little more,” His hips are pushing upwards. He teases himself, swiping the head of his cock with his thumb. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound so pretty sweetheart,” Poppy sighs, “I’m touching myself right now- can you tell?’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Newt can. Her breathing is laboured. Her voice hitching when she speaks. He imagines a warm creamy hand creeping down a soft, snow white belly. She’d be so wet, so ready for him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He comes all over his fist with a groan that he hopes isn’t so loud to penetrate his bedroom walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy that Sweetheart?” Poppy asks sweetly. But also like she already knows the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I did,” Newt pants, his chest rising and falling like he’s just run a marathon, “Poppy, thank you,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Till next time Fido,” He can hear Poppy smile. There’s a click and the line goes dead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt continues to breathe hard and fast. He can tell he’s alone in his bed. Yet the feeling that someone was beside him in a short period of time lingers in a weird, but nice way. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Till next time’ She said. Newt smiles to himself, a needy blush to his cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll definitely be calling. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt meets his neighbours</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>Next chapter is up! Newt's going to meet that incredibly cute neighbour. Wonder how that's going to go...</p>
<p>Hope everyone enjoys!</p>
<p>Big thanks to hidetheteaspoons and kemara for being my amazing betas!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The room is steaming. Newt’s pulse pounds in his ears. Sweat stains his sheets. He’s long since thrown his blankets aside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Isn’t this the fourth time this week Fido?” Poppy asks him with a crude giggle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt would have blushed more if it was possibly. His face and torso is quite literally on fire. He’s given up going to bed with his pajamas on. No matter what happens he end ups ringing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ends up ringing her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt doesn’t know how that’s possible. There must be other people on the time available- males and females. But ever since the first night Poppy and only Poppy has picked up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not that Newt is complaining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help myself,” Newt replies through clenched teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hand is firmly wrapped around his cock. Newt hasn’t felt like this since he was a teenager. Wanking off every night like an innocent virgin. Newt gets aroused at the slightest things. The sound of Poppy’s smile. The faint curves of his neighbour’s breasts through her shirt he has vividly remembered for some reason. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Me either,” Poppy admits with a quiet rasp, ”But I really enjoy our little chats Fido, just as much as you do.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Newt breathes, his heart fluttering in his chest. It shouldn’t make him feel so gooey inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s probably just an act. Newt’s paying her for her services after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the fluffy feeling stays. When he closes his eyes, he can see them being spoken through familiar pink lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” Poppy says, almost reverently, “Do you want to hear how wet I am for you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt makes a strangled sound in the back of his throat, that she must take for a yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen,” Poppy murmurs, before there’s a soft rustle on the other end of the line. Newt doesn’t know if it’s better to imagine his mystery girl wearing something soft and skimpy or wearing nothing at all. His cock doesn’t seem to care. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The air leaves Newt’s lungs as he hears a soft squelch and a distant moan. She’s wet. He can hear it. Newt groans, helplessly pumping hard on his cock. If only he could touch. Taste.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt bets she’d taste better than any meal he’s ever savoured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to hold me between your thighs, so I can eat you out until you cum,” Newt says, the words rolling dreamily off his tongue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fido,” Poppy cries out, sounding just as wretched as Newt is.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt stretches out his tired limbs. He generally feels as though a truck has run over him. His and Poppy’s late-night escapades are really doing a number on his sleep schedule. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have fun last night?” Jacob grins at him knowingly from where he’s filling a piping bag with pink icing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shoots him a dirty look, swinging his legs around one of their breakfast chairs that sits in front of the kitchen counter that doubles as their breakfast bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t laugh at me, this is all your fault,” Newt reaches over to grab his steaming tea-pot (Thank God for good roommates). Jacob chuckles, twisting identical swirls on the top of each freshly baked cupcake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt eyes them off hungrily. It’s 2020. He can have pudding for breakfast if he wants to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get your mitts off,” Jacob shoos him away, pulling the plate of mini cakes out of his reach, “This is a gift for the girl next door.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The girl next door? We’re living next to Betty Cooper?” Newt asks sarcastically. Since when are they living in a romantic comedy? Also yes, he’s binged Riverdale. Don’t judge him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob stares off into space, as if he hadn’t even heard Newt speak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The lovely dame across the hall made me half a dozen new masks, I’m just returning the favour,” Jacob sprinkles some gold stars on top of his newly finished desserts, leaning down to make sure they’re all even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt studies his friend with a sneaky suspicion. He’s putting much more effort into these than he usually puts into his creations… If it was just a friendly gift his cakes would look homely. But this batch looks like Jacob is about to apply for the Great British Bake-off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob,” Newt rests his chin on top of his palm, fluttering his eyelashes, “Do you have a crush?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps,” Jacob says with a small hint of embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s mouth falls open. Jacob never gets embarrassed. This must be the real thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is this girl?” A tremendous smile bursts across Newt’s face. God, he can’t wait to tell Theseus. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“None of your-,” Jacob cuts himself off with a jolt. A sneaky smile grows over the American’s features, “How about you come over to deliver them with me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt leans back in his seat, feeling as though something is flying over his head. It’s probably just his roommate teasing him for not getting out much. Not that Newt doesn’t have a good reason this year. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob isn’t one to scheme. And this way he’ll get a physical description of Jacob’s new amore (Theseus likes to know everything).</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright I will,” Newt nods his head. He downs half of his tea in one, letting the burning liquid wake him up. He’s got to be on top form to meet Jacob’s future love. His last girlfriend broke his heart- that can’t happen again. Not to Jacob, the nicest person on Earth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to shower first,” Jacob sniffs the air exaggeratedly, before making a disgusted face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the one with a girl to impress bro,” Newt says hotly, pretending like his friend doesn’t have a point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trust me on this,” Jacob tells him firmly, packing his cupcakes away neatly in a pink tissue filled container. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shrugs, and turns off the spindly chair, before making his way to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob put on his best shirt to go across the hall. He must be sweating. It’s way above thirty degrees. Newt’s wearing a singlet, and a just okay pair of shorts that are honestly covered in Pickett’s hair. He hasn’t been doing much laundry. It’s 2020. Sue him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The apartment they go to is literally just across from their own. It’s a few steps down the hall, but Newt is sure that his bedroom would line up perfectly with a room of theirs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s going to be very easy for Jacob and this lady to hook-up. Newt observes with a wry smile as Jacob pounds on the door, his cupcakes held protectively under one arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” A female voice trills from the other side of the door. She is a fellow American to his friend, and sounds as sweet and fluffy as fairy floss. Just Jacob’s type. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Newt watches as Jacob wipes his sweaty hand on his pant leg. His face is noticeably red under his pink flowery mask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Newt jabs him in the stomach with a grin. His friend shoots him a fuel-filled look. The Brit laughs, knowing he is a pile of ash on the ground to Jacob right now.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Jacob says through gritted teeth. A pair of feet clop closer to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I probably won’t stay long,” Newt warns his friend. He just wants to make sure this woman is a decent person, ie. not likely to break off an engagement. Once he’s made a decision he’ll be back safe in their apartment and on the couch. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Newt,” Jacob says, checking his pink coloured mask is in place with a pinch of his fingers. Newt subconsciously does the same thing with his own just as the door swings wide open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One of the most beautiful women Newt’s never seen stands in front of him. Her luscious-looking blonde hair flows around her shoulders and down her back. The hot flush thanks to the summer heat looks like an adorable flush instead of the tomato red face Newt knows he’s currently sporting. Her blue dress looks like something you could wear out, instead of just round the house to sweat in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob is looking at her like she’s all he ever wanted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jacob,” The woman fixes her hair, her baby blue eyes shining, “What a lovely surprise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I made these for you,” Jacob offers his box of treats to the woman, who takes them eagerly and with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” The woman gushes, her smile sweet and pure, “Oh you shouldn’t have.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to thank you,” Jacob inclines his head humbly, “They’re rose water infused.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I could bake as well as you,” The woman’s eyelashes flutter in Jacob’s direction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Feel free to come over anytime and I could teach you,” Jacob says suavely, cocking a confident eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hem hem,” Newt coughs quickly, wanting to remind them he’s still there before he hears something he really doesn’t wanna. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jacob seems to snap out of whatever spell he was held under, and slaps Newt on the back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Queenie, this is one of my roommates, Newt,” Jacob introduces them with a happy smile,  “Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, Newt,” Queenie nods her head in his direction delicately, her voice like sweetly spun sugar. She sounds weirdly familiar, as if Newt has met her before…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he can’t place her face, so Newt shakes the feeling of deja vu out of his head as he walks into the apartment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister just put the kettle on,” Queenie explains as they walk down the short hall and into their living room, “So perhaps we can have a coffee and some of these delicious looking cakes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tea for me,” Newt says absentmindedly, as he observes the girls’ living space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost identical to his and the boys own, but a bit more clean and certainly more put together than their bacheloresque living space. He can see the vague shape of a woman fidgeting round in the kitchen at the far end of the room, and the piercing sound of a kettle boiling fills the air. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt perches himself on an arm of a chair awkwardly, wondering if he should leave before the cups come out. He doesn’t want to be forced into a conversation with some woman who finds him annoying, while Jacob flirts obviously with the woman he fancies. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Queenie I told you not to let them in,” the woman scolds her sister roughly, clearly not impressed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s blood turns to ice in his veins. Now that voice. That voice he could pick out of a lineup. That voice makes his palms sweat and his dick hard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But it can’t be…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Teen, don’t be a spoilsport,” Queenie rolls her baby blue eyes, placing Jacob’s gifts on their small, circular dining table, “I promise we’ll stand six feet apart,” The blonde winks suggestively at Jacob, and his friend visibly turns to jello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt however could not be tenser. He suddenly knows where he recognises Queenie’s voice from. And it’s not because he met her in person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I still don’t like it- oh,” The sister steps out of the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt nearly loses his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s her. His apartment crush. Her short dark hair falling in newly washed curls over her shoulders. Her feet are bare and she’s wearing a faded blue tank top and grey leggings. Newt sneaks a look at her expression. Her sweet mouth is open, her dark chocolate eyes wide. She seems to be staring equally hard at him as he is at her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s hand immediately jumps to his hair, embarrassed. Why didn’t he try to dress up a little? He probably looks like a slob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Teen these our are neighbours, Jacob and Newt,” Queenie introduces them with a knowing smirk, “Guys this is my sister, Tina,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt rolls the name around his tongue. It’s beautiful. It suits her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi,” Tina says roughly, her cheeks pink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt clenches his fists. She sounds so much like Poppy. This can’t be a coincidence. Or is he just projecting his recent late-night desire onto his dream girl? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Newt replies softly. He watches as she wraps her arms around herself. The action pushes her breasts up. Newt doesn’t think she’s wearing a bra. He might die right here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you Tina,” Jacob says, a gentleman as always. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shoots him a look and can tell his friend is grinning evilly, even beneath his mask. The bastard must have known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Although how much does he know? Does Jacob know the sisters are the women on the hotline? Are they even the women on the hotline? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt feels hot and cold all at once. Quarantine must be getting to him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about we set the table,” Queenie suggests, smiling at Jacob, “And you too can make the drinks,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t escape Newt’s notice that the dining table is already set up with plates and dessert forks. Jacob and Queenie take a seat, already chatting like they’ve known each other for years. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina storms loudly off to the kitchen, grumbling under her breath. Newt follows apprehensively. He’s unsure if she wants him to join her, but he can’t help himself. Tina has a gravitational pull he can’t help falling into. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Cups are up there,” Tina points to a cupboard in an orderly manner. Newt immediately jumps to obey, his cheeks red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His blood points in his ears as his fingers slip over the cool handles. It’s far too easy to follow her orders. And far too arousing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tina says a bit too loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment Newt thinks she’s going to say ‘Sorry I made you come so hard last night’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My sister comes across a bit too strong,” She lifts her shoulders uncomfortably, “Most of the time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Newt says, knowing he would say the same thing, whatever she said to him, “Jacob’s the same.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina smiles wryly, pulling a stray spoon from a drawer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder they’re getting along so well,” She scoops coffee from a small plastic container and into the four cups. Newt bits down on his lip- He doesn’t like coffee, but what if she likes men who love coffee? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No wonder,” Newt says back vaguely. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She’s standing so close to him. Tina smells like vanilla and she is almost the exact same height as him. He would never have to strain his neck to kiss her. Or for her to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry we burst in on you,” Newt says, jumping to the fridge to try to be helpful. There’s milk and cream and he takes out both. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” Tina’s smile is slightly strained and Newt wonders what she really thinks, “It’s not technically against the rules,” Newt leans back on the countertop, amused by her peevish expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like rules Tina?” He asks her, tongue in cheek. She shoots him a look and Newt gulps.     </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Was that too forward? Too flirty? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” Tina says, sparks flying in her eyes. Newt takes a shuddering breath. Fuck she’s so hot… Newt swears on his life, she’s the woman on the phone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesus Christ- what if she recognises him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s heart starts beating hard in his chest. Is it possible she feels the same way he does? Or is he just a faceless voice she helps get off every night?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That thought makes Newt’s tongue stick in his throat. It is only her job after all… If it is her job that is.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In my line of work rules are a prerequisite,” Tina smiles, dumping a dollop of cream in one cup, and milk and sugar in the other. Newt stares, blinded for a moment by her dimples. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what line is that,” Newt asks when he finally catches his breath. If she says sex work he might actually melt into a puddle on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am a detective, kinda,” Tina says and he can tell she’s trying to act unashamed, “It’s hard to get work over here, and with Corona and everything,” She looks down at the floor and Newt’s heart sinks for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, that must be so hard,” Newt says sympathetically. He sees his hand moving forward to comfort her before he can stop himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Electricity shoots up his arm as he strokes her shoulder gingerly. Tina’s mouth is open. Newt lets his arm flop to his side, embarrassed. Newt barely hugs his brother, never mind people he just met. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s got a spot of cream on her wrist where it’s dripped down from the jub she’s been holding. Newt tries not to think about licking it off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s a cop, not Poppy,’ He tells himself firmly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” She says shyly, her hair falling in a shield across her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt smiles. He’s never met someone so contradictory before. She’s strong, yet soft. A hard candy with a sweet centre. He likes it. And Newt would be lying if he said he wouldn’t want to take a bite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you do?” Tina asks him, passing him the milk and cream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt proceeds to fill up his cup with as much dairy as possible, also reaching for the sugar jar to make the dark bitter drink vaguely ingestible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a zoology professor,” Newt says with pride,” That's why I have a collection of animal hair on my pants.” He gestures down to his crotch, which is indeed covered in Pickett’s hair. Tina purses her lips, although Newt swears he sees her eyes drop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have any animals in your apartment do you?” She asks him, clicking her tongue in disapproval. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not officially,” Newt smirks. He did tell their landlord he was babysitting a dog for a while. Never quite got around to telling him how long. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re unbelievable,” Tina shakes her head, but there’s a secret smile on her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you two love birds done?” Queenie calls out from the lounge room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Newt and immediately flush from their head to their toes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate her,” Tina says hotly, clearly making herself loud enough to be heard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other two collapse into laughter. Newt helps Tina carry out the coffees. Jacob has got his mask off and both Americans have pink icing round their lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for waiting for us,” Newt passes his friend his drink in a petty manner, and some of his drink slops around the sides. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Newt what is this?” Jacob ignores him to focus on his identical beverage, “You hate coffee.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Newt hisses, unable to meet Tina’s eye from across the table. God, she must think she’s an idiot.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s put enough milk and sugar in that it barely counts anymore,” Tina says sipping her own cup of straight black coffee serenely, her eyes shining. Newt blushes, before taking his mask down and busying himself with a cupcake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jake and I were just talking that we should all swap numbers,” Queenie says, nudging Jacob’s shoulders, “Especially in these times.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Newt says, a bit too fast. To get Tina’s number would be the best thing to happen to him in this entire quarantine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t,” Tina’s eyes are wide and for a second, Newt notices, she almost looks frightened. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at his half-devoured cupcake, deflated. She doesn’t want to talk to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth not, Teen?” Queenie asks, sounding equally flabbergasted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina’s face is pale, like spoiled milk. She almost looks like she’s about to be sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I use it for ‘you know what,’” Tina hisses at her sister, so quietly that Newt has to physically strain to pick it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sisters manage to have a completely silent yet furious conversation with just their eyebrows. Newt exchanges a look with Jacob, who looks rather uncomfortable which is a weird expression for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about messenger?” Jacob intercepts whatever they’re arguing about, graciously breaking the uncomfortable silence; as is his way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Teen,” Queenie hits her sister teasingly on the arm, “Messenger sounds fine, she accepts,” Newt watches Tina’s face as her sister swipes her phone, and the bright blue glow of Facebook lights up on the device. Tina’s avoiding looking anywhere else but the people crowding round the table. Her blush has spread down her neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt has never been more glad no one at their table can read minds. He’s still not sure if her sheepish expression should give him hope or not. Is she just embarrassed because of Queenie’s interference or does Tina truly not want his number? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t feel pressured to message me or anything,” Newt tells her honestly. He doesn’t want Tina to text him out of pity, “But I have nothing on, except Netflix, so if you ever need anything…” He doesn’t know what he’s saying right now. He feels Jacob shake his head beside him. Newt basically just admitted to being a loser who sits on his arse all day. He’s sure Tina would prefer someone who tried to improve themselves in quarantine; learn a language, at least cook like Jacob’s doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good to know,” Tina smiles shyly at him, her eyes directed at the tabletop. She reaches towards a cupcake, and Newt feels a loud ping in his pocket signaling what he knows will be a new friend request. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a long morning tea, the two men finally return to their own apartment, masks safely on for the short passage over. Newt’s heart's still pounding in his chest. He’s accepting Tina’s friend request. They are friends- Facebook friends, but still. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine his first conversation with Tina would take place in her apartment and end with him getting her details. Newt feels as if he’s flying on air. Jacob looks a little too smug, as he takes off his mask.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you glad I told you to come over?” Jacob says as Newt greets Pickett, who rushed to the door to jump all over them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Newt tells him, fully aware he’s behaving like a hypocrite right now and not caring in the slightest. Adrenaline is still coursing through his veins. For the first time since March he actually feels motivated to do something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It looks like all my ideas have been good recently, haven’t they?” Jacob grins at him, digging his elbow into his stomach.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to kill you,” Newt promises loudly, as Jacob laughs his way to his bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright,” Newt rumples the top of his pups head, scratching him behind the ears, “We’ll go on a walk now,” Pickett races off, Newt knows to get his lead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt doesn’t bother to take off his mask- he’s about to go back outside. He does however take out his phone, because he swears it just buzzed. He was right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Tina Goldstein- Hi </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt’s heart implodes. It’s a simple message. But the cute little profile picture of his crush posing in front of Big Ben makes the two little letters as sweet as candy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Newt Scamander- Hello neighbour</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt doesn’t try to hold in his massive smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt thinks a bit too hard</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone!<br/>Sorry it's been a while, but life gets in the way sometimes. <br/>But here's a update!<br/>Hope everyone enjoys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot water runs over Newt’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Poppy is <em>Tina</em>. Or should he say <em>Tina</em> is Poppy. At first it was just a hunch, but now he is certain. Newt’s pretty next door neighbour is the woman making him cum each night.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it’s driving him up the wall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Especially, as their multiple deep online chats prove, Tina is beautiful inside and out. He wants her so much. Too bad the universe has made it so he can never have her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steam fogs up the bathroom. An inpatient knock pounds at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Newt!” Jacob calls, sounding rushed, “Queenie and I are going for a walk, I need to freshen up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep,” Newt calls out in monotone. He counts to ten slowly, before finally turning off the hot water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best friend is such a lucky bastard. He and Tina have been chatting, perhaps flirting for the past two weeks. Meanwhile Newt knows there’s been times Jacob’s bed has been left empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt ties a towel around his waist before stepping out of their bathroom. Jacob is bouncing on his toes, his face flushed red with anxiety and excitement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks pal,” Jacob says gratefully, before pushing past him and into the humid room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s happy,” Newt grumbles spitefully. Theseus chuckles from his spot on the couch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s getting laid,” Theseus throws up the TV remote and catches it between his fingertips. Newt would throw his towel at him, but his brother does have a point. (Plus their blinds are open.) </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is trying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt keeps typing out messages to Tina. </span>
  <span>About how much he likes her. How much he wants to take her out after all this is over, but for now does she want to join him in taking Pickett for a walk? </span>
  <span>Or even better: dinner in a candlelit room, a movie on his couch and a night in his bed. </span>
  <span>Any option would do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he can never press send.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Last thing I want to hear right now, thanks Thes,” Newt smiles sarcastically. His brother holds up his hands defensively, but he still looks far too amused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t do it Theseus,” Newt collapses down on the arm of their couch. He would have buried his head in his hands if he didn’t need one of them to keep his modesty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell me you are still a virgin,” Theseus grins at him from where he’s laid down on the cushions. Newt punches his brother on the knee. One of these days he’s going to smother him in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Newt shakes his head sadly, droplets splattering around him like a dog, “I can’t ask out Tina,” Theseus frowns at him like he’s incredibly thick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why on earth not?” Theseus exclaims with the annoying air he puts on; and only because he's is eight years older than Newt is, “Is it because of that chick you talk to on the phone?” He throws up the remote again and catches it agilely in one hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colour drains from Newt’s face and he’s unable to meet his brother’s eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No!” Newt cries a tad too indignantly, “How do you even know about that?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Theseus cocks a far too knowing eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My walls aren’t that thin,” Theseus states with a grin, “I can hear you and Jacob on both sides,” He shudders in exaggerated horror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shuts his eyes in real horror. He suddenly feels like he’s thirteen again, and accidentally forgotten to lock his bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry...” He mumbles abashed. Theseus waves his hand in a blasé manner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Seriously though Newt,” Theseus says sitting up a little, as if he’s a judge preparing to state his verdict, “ This Tina is a real woman… no matter how much you pay this to turn you on, Tina’s the right way to go,”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt sucks in a tight breath. It’s now or never. He’s got to tell someone or he’ll go mad.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Tina is the same woman I talk to,” Newt admits with a half-hearted sigh. The remote that was dangling in the air slips through Theseus’s fingers and falls with a loud slap on his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re joking,” His brother splutters, rubbing the red mark that’s growing large and angry on his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shakes his head again shamefully. Not that he’s shameful that she works such a job. He’s shameful that she doesn’t know that he knows. That Fido is actually him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I supposed to ask out a woman I also have paid to give me pleasure in the past?” Newt asks hopelessly. Theseus’s lips are set in a thin line. Newt continues to stare. This is the one time he would appreciate a response from his usually advice filled kin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she <em>know</em> you know?” Theseus asks, his eyes bulging comically. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so,” Newt plays with the fabric of his towel apprehensively, “At least I haven’t told her,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Because how the hell would that come up in casual conversation? Yes I would love to hear more about your time at the New York zoo, but also do you happen to be whispering sweet nothings into my ear every evening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does she know you’re <em>you</em>?” Theseus asks seriously in comparison to the comically large red splotch bulging up from his skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have no idea,” Newt shrugs honestly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he really, really doesn’t. He might be more sure if they ever videoed called. But Tina sidesteps around them trying that every time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is that a clue? Newt has no idea. Maybe it just means she doesn’t like him and he’s bothering her by messaging her all the time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a first,” Theseus seems actually dumbfounded, “I have no idea what you should do,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was not what Newt was hoping for. He expected his brother to at least have an idea that he hadn’t considered yet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Newt smiles wanly, his fake enthusiasm sickly sweet. His head feels heavier than before. What on earth is he going to do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Newt,” Theseus actually apologises. No joke. No last minute advice. Newt’s heart feels heavy in his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, I’ll think of something,” Newt does his best to sound upbeat, hopping up off the couch, “I’d better get dressed,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries to quickly make his way to his room. He’s not quite up to his brother’s sympathy- he’d rather wallow in his depression right now.  But of course, with his luck, Newt runs right  into Jacob with a smack. His friend's moustache is usually shiny and he smells heavily of cologne.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I look alright?” Jacob plays with his already straight collar nervously. He’s wearing a light pink shirt- Queenie’s favourite colour. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You look great Jacob,” Newt pats him weakly on the shoulder, “Have a good time, yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will,” Jacob says with the confidence of a man who knows he will. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt wishes he possessed such a skill. He gives his friend the weakest thumbs up ever as Jacob turns away. Newt watches his jaunty gait, hating himself for feeling jealous. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he’s sure Tina works on the hotline, he’s equally certain Queenie is involved as well. How did he do it? Surely her and Jacob have had to have the conversation, especially if they’re being intimate with each other…   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jacob,” Newt finds himself saying before he can stop himself,  “Weird question but,” He swirls the words around his tongue. His friend his staring at him, his leg jiggling a little like he’s afraid of being late. This could end up being a very unpleasant conversation. But Newt has got to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does Queenie work for that number you gave me?” Newt asks, his voice high pitched and stringy, like a nervous child asking a difficult question at school. Jacob studies him with interest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was wondering if you noticed that,” His friend says slowly, with a hint of embarrassment flooding his cheeks.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you told her? That you know? That you call?” Newt asks eagerly, desperate for someone’s experience to follow so he can hopefully get it right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he won’t lose her. Newt doesn’t want to lose her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Jacob says with a bemused smile, “One of the first things I said,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Newt feels like a rope has been tied around his neck, drawing tighter and tighter until his eventual demise. Of course his friend did the right thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he just told Tina right when he met her… Or if his first message to her was something along the lines of ‘You sound very familiar- ever heard of the Nightly Witch Hotline?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But of course Newt just had to pretend this was the first time they ever spoke to each other. Of course his anxiety about him being wrong had to make it worse for him in the long run.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Jacob’s eyebrows pull together. He’s frowning as if there was never any doubt, “How awkward would it be if I left it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, yeah…” Newt really really wishes the ground would swallow him whole. Or that he had a time machine. Probably both. More the time machine though. If he had that Newt could have seen Tina and 2020 coming. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How’s Tina?” Jacob asks with a smile, and to Newt it’s like he’s poured a bucket full of salt on his open wounds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good,” Newt mumbles, his damp feet twisting awkwardly on the floorboards, “Yeah she’s alright,” His eyes flick to his bedroom door where he knows his phone sits on the bedside table. He wonders if he has a message from her. Is she thinking of him? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘She’s possibly knowing I’m holding something back when I’m talking to her.’ His mind tells him callously, ‘She possibly knows I’m Fido and is working through our interactions through gritted teeth.’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt swallows harshly. He feels terrible for what he’s doing to Tina. It’s not fair to try to start a relationship without putting his cards on the table. It’s hard enough dating in quarantine without being completely honest. God Newt hopes Tina’s doing alright. These days it's hard to truly tell- everyone has it rough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“At least you don’t have to have tell Tina anything odd,” Jacob’s oblivious voice cuts through Newt’s down hearted thoughts, “I don’t see her doing anything like that,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘If only you knew’ Newt thinks while attempting a smile. He would normally tell his friend. But Jacob would want to talk about it. And Newt doesn’t want to make his friend late for his date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have a good time today Jacob,” Newt bobs his head awkwardly in goodbye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will!” Jacob grins at him from ear to ear, waltzing up to their front door practically whistling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt shuffles to his bedroom, swearing under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s so fucked. And not in a good way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tina- You’re joking</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Newt- I swear I’m not, so there I was covered in the hippos shit-</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Newt- Sorry, I’m sure you don’t want to here about this, especially at one in the morning</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tina- No I do</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Tina- I like talking to you Newt, more than like</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Newt- I more than like talking to you too Tina</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tina!” Newt calls out frantically as she enters the apartment quickly briskly, “You’ve got to help- the pancakes keep burning!” He flips another charcoal covered dessert onto the plate full of identical others. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tina rolls her eyes, clearly amused, stuffing her mask in her jean short pocket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your message said this was an emergency,” She joins him in the kitchen. Newt watches as Tina examines his terrible attempt at cooking with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This doesn’t look like an emergency?” Tina asks, groaning hopelessly. He throws the weirdly smelling stack of burnt pancakes in the rubbish.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you cooking breakfast anyway?” Tina jumps up on the counter near the sink, “It’s almost the afternoon,” Newt picks up his pan again, with sweaty fingers. Her bare thighs are so tantalizing… Why on earth does she always have to wear such short shorts? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Get your head together,’ Newt tightens his grip around his utensil, “Just because you fancy the hell out of her and wank off to her voice every night doesn’t mean she cares about you at all,’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt dollops a chunk of butter into the pan, and it begins to gently melt and sizzle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it not alright to cook pancakes anytime?” He gives Tina a tilted smile, which she shyly returns.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt watches her loop her hair behind her ear, her legs swinging back and forth. Sometimes he can’t believe that such a demure looking girl is really the one that speaks such intense smut in his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It suppose it would be rude to completely dictate them to a breakfast food,” Tina quips back, the top of her chest a warm pink colour. Newt can’t stop staring, completely caught by her smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So bloody pretty…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pan spits up on his face. Newt yelps at the burn. He quickly takes it off the heat as Tina bursts into giggles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s great to watch a master at work,” Tina teases him, a dangerous spark in her eye. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A familiar flush races over skin, and he has to force his libido down in case he embarrasses himself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to make Jacob something- he’s been cooking for us all year,” Newt turns back to the lumpy batter, mixing it furiously as a distraction from his raging emotions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luckily for you Queenie always makes me help her in the kitchen,” Tina muses, leaping gracefully off the kitchen bench and taking the now over mixed pancake batter from him. Something sweet wafts around her and Newt has to lean against the cupboards to hold up his weak knees</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Tina, you’re a lifesaver,” He wipes the sweat off his brow. Newt’s never given Jacob enough kudos on how difficult baking is, “I adore you,” The slip leaves Newt’s mouth before he can stop it. His gaze falls to the floor; he’s unable to meet her eye but he still refuses to take the complement back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why would he? Newt meant every word. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well,” Tina’s voice is slightly shaky and there’s a pinkness to her cheeks, “Don’t congratulate me just yet, I may still burn the place down,” Tina pours out a medium portion of batter and it begins to sizzle in the pan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then we’ll burn together,” Newt says with a smile. Tina looks at him out of the corner of her eye as she checks how much the pancake has cooked. Her dark eyes are a curious, but mainly a amused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt cringes as he realises he just sounded like a protagonist from a horrendous romantic movie. Some cheesy line from a broad chested prince ready to die for his princess. Not something casual you say to a woman you’d rather like to ask out on a first date.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Newt apologises with a strained laugh, “That sounded ridiculous,” He hangs his head. This is why he prefers texting. It’s so much easier so see how silly you sound when you see it typed out. And you can delete before you send. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No no,” Tina smiles, her dimples winking at him adorably, “You’re fine, it was cute,”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘She thinks I’m cute,’ Newt feels as though his insides have just been zapped in the microwave. He’s so distracted by the mini party his mind is currently throwing in his brain</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this is a pancake,” Tina neatly flips it over, to reveal a perfectly brown cake. Crispy yet soft, clearly cooked but not a hint over done.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a genius,” Newt praises her in wonder, “It looks perfect,” He gently bumps his hip with her appreciatively, slightly too shy to put his arm around her but wanting to be close all the same. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to flip it?” Tina asks softly. They’re so close. Newt could kiss her right now if he really wanted to. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to ruin it,” Newt says nervously, hoping she doesn’t notice how he keeps looking at her lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t!” Tina urges him with a toothy grin, “Come on I’ll help you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright,” Newt says warily as she offers him the pan. He holds it weakly, reaching for the spatula. Tina frowns at him, wacking his hand out of the way before he can grab it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We can do it without that,” Tina says, motioning for him to just flip it using the pan and sheer will like she did. Newt stares at her. Doesn’t the pile of ruined pancakes beside them show her he wouldn’t even get past the first round of bake-off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Newt says hotly. He can already see her masterpiece becoming a mess on the ceiling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come here,” Tina tsks, and before Newt can make a sound she’s wrapped herself around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re so close to the same height it works. Tina’s chin is settled on his right shoulder. Her breath tickles his ear. Her arms are wrapped around him in a warm embrace. Newt’s entire body feels a light, like a spark lighting up a pile of firewood.. His breathing is short and shallow. He wonders vaguely if Tina can feel how fast his heart is beating. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold it there,” Tina directs him, “And here,” Despite himself Newt finds himself quickly following her instructions. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it,” Tina’s voice caresses his ear, just as sweetly as she speaks in their night time calls, “You’ve got it,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Newt’s hands are clammy around the pan handle. Tina’s fingers are covering his own. They’re strong around his trembling ones. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On the count of three we’ll flip it alright?” Tina tells him, gently but firm. There’s no way he can say no. He’ll always say yes to her if it means she holds him like this again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” It’s all Newt seems to be able to say. Tina’s arms have tensed around him. He can feel her tight breasts pressing into his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“One, two, three!” Newt arms jolt upwards. He watches their pancake spin round and, like miracle land on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Newt grins like an idiot as he flips the perfect pancake on top of the ruined others. Jacob’s going to be proud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh well done Newt!” Tina’s lips graze his cheek, her warm hand squeezes his upper arm, “You did such a good job,” She pulls away to smile at him, her dark eyes shining. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Poppy,” Newt says without thinking, his mind in an entirely different place. (Mainly his bedroom). </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s only when Tina stumbles away from him with a gasp when he realises what he said.   </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to tell me what you think!</p>
<p>Go to tumblr and find me at @ravenpuff1956 to see the amazing drawing I was inspired by!!</p>
<p>Also make sure to check out @katisfania's page! She's incredible!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>